Gracias por salvarme
by Aleh-25
Summary: Ese chico Naruto Namizake… Tal vez no se dio cuenta pero, la había salvado no solo de unos bravucones también de sí misma de tomar el camino equivocado.
1. Chapter 1

Comenzó a correr y a correr por los pasillos del colegio mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas, quería huir escapar y nunca mirar hacia atrás… Pero no podía sabía que no podía, era una cobarde y siempre lo seria tal y como decían su padre y los demás. _Era una inútil…_

_¿Por qué la tenían que humillar siempre?_

_¿Por qué siempre se tenían que meter con ella….? ¿Por qué?_

-_Porque eres fea y horrorosa-_recordó lo que dijo una de las chicas que le estaba insultando momentos atrás, cuando les pregunto el por qué de todo eso. Siempre era lo mismo… Estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen con asco, con molestia de todo estaba acostumbrada pero simplemente no aguantaba… No más.

Sin darse cuenta choco con un chico que iba con sus amigos haciendo que ambos cayesen al piso y el chico derramase el jugo que tenía en manos sobre su camisa.

-¡Idiota! ¿Acaso estas ciega?-se quejo un joven castaño mientras se levantaba y le miraba totalmente irritado y molesto, ella solo sollozo mas.

-Lo siento…-

-¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste? ¡Dilo más alto!-exclamo uno de sus amigos el mas obseso, mientras le miraba con burla y gracia.

-¡Cierto! ¡No te hemos escuchado! ¿Acaso crees que por ser una Hyuga eres mejor que nosotros?-cuestiono un joven de cabello azabache mientras le hacía mirar al suelo sin llegar a pegar su rostro a este y jalaba de su cabello el cual siempre se encontraba recogido por una cola de caballo.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-sollozo aun más la joven de 15 años, mientras sentía como sus lentes se caian dejándole la vista borrosa.

-¡Eh se le cayó los lentes!-dijo uno mientras se acercaba y los recogía.-Je… Que mal seria si por error los pisara ¿no?

-¡N-No por favor!-reacciono Hinata al no poder encontrar sus lentes, reviso con rapidez el suelo pero se le hacía más difícil con aquel chico obligándole a ver al piso.-No puedo ver sin mis anteojos… Por favor-

-Que lastima…-Contesto el gordo mientras posaba los lentes en el suelo y alzaba su pie para pisarlo mas fue detenido por una voz.

-¡Déjenla en paz!-exclamo un chico de cabellera rubia con extraña marcas en ambas mejillas. Al verle los chicos rápidamente se miraron entre sí con miedo.

-Es el nuevo…-indico uno de los chicos mientras miraba a los demás con miedo, aquel chico Naruto Namizake había sido ingresado la semana pasada y ya se había ganado la fama de _Yakuza _no solo en el colegio también en todo el distrito era conocido por sus grandes habilidades de pelea, por lo que la mayoría del colegio trataba de mantenerse alejado de aquel chico tan problemático aunque había que admitir que las chicas se morían por él.

-Tsk… ¡Te salvas esta vez Hyuga!-exclamo el castaño mientras salía corriendo junto a sus amigos por el pasillo.

-Malditos…-murmuro por lo bajo mientras les miraba correr. Cuanto odiaba que se aprovechaban de las personas y por sobretodo de las chicas, ya verían cuando los volviera a ver lo pasarían muy mal.

-G-Gracias…-agradeció la joven de cabello azul mientras recogía sus lentes y se los ponía nuevamente, con sorpresa vio como aquel chico se le acercaba y un sonrojo notorio apareció en sus mejillas al notar que el chico que la había salvado era sumamente guapo…

Se arrodillo hasta quedar al mismo nivel que ella y sin pensarlo le tomo de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro. Con que esta era la chica del que todos se burlaban y se aprovechaban, Hinata Hyuga… Tenía fama de ser la más fea del colegio, además que por su inteligencia se aprovechaban de ella y siempre la menospreciaban.

Sin pensarlo le arrebato sus lentes a lo que ella se comenzó a desesperar al no poder ver nada, excepto cosas borrosas. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al verle… Era totalmente diferente sin lentes, podría jurar que era la chica más linda que había visto y mucho mejor que esas cualquieras que se le insinuaban a cada rato.

-Mis lentes por favor…-pidió esta con miedo temiendo que la fuese a maltratar igual que los demás.

-No temas no te hare daño… Yo te he salvado así que no debes de temerme-indico Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le ponía nuevamente aquellos anticuados anteojos. Al oír esto Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asentir con vergüenza, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien –además de su madre- la protegía y era bueno con ella.

-M-Mi nombre es…-trato de presentarse más el chico la interrumpió.

-Hinata Hyuga, la chica con fama de ser la más fea del colegio ¿no es así?-aquellas palabras le dolieron más de lo que sospecho dolerían, pero era cierto era conocida por ser la más fea del colegio y sin evitarlo las ganas de llorar se apoderaron nuevamente de ella pero de nuevo fue interrumpida-Baah… Esos idiotas sí que están ciegos, eres la chica más guapa que he visto así que no te desanimes-le sonrió el joven al notar como ella estaba a punto de llorar, después de todo lo que acababa de decir no era ninguna mentira.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír lo que este dijo y el sonrojo comenzó a aumentar cada vez más.

-Por cierto soy Naruto Namizake-se presento mientras se paraba y extendía una mano ayudándole a pararse a lo que esta acepto aun con un sonrojo adornándole el rostro- Y un consejo… Deja de usar esos anteojos, te ves mucho más linda sin ellos-dijo sin más, mientras se retiraba con las manos en los bolsillos y se iba caminando por el pasillo.

Su rostro ahora sí que estaba rojo, podía jurar que su rostro competía con el rojo de un semáforo. Ese chico Naruto Namizake… Tal vez no se dio cuenta pero, la había salvado no solo de unos bravucones también de sí misma de tomar el camino equivocado. Por primera vez en muchos años desde la muerte de su madre podía sonreír verdaderamente y sentir aquel sentimiento que tanto anhelaba... La felicidad.

Tomo el lado contrario del que él había tomado, y comenzó a caminar con paso firme y una enorme sonrisa adornándole los labios. Y sin saberlo, inconscientemente un nuevo sentimiento comenzaba a nacer dentro de ella uno que descubriría mucho después… Pero que valdría la pena, porque tanto ella como el habían despertado un nuevo sentimiento para ambos, aunque totalmente ajenos de la existencia de este.

-Gracias por salvarme…-

* * *

><p>Espero que les alla gustado^^<p> 


	2. Final

Bajo la vista al sentir como todos posaban su vista sobre ella mientras comenzaban a hablar en pequeños susurros, cualquier otro día se hubiese deprimido y habría ido corriendo hacia el baño a llorar. Pero últimamente gracias a ese chico que la había salvado hace varios meses atrás, sentía un nuevo sentimiento que no había sentido jamás… Coraje.

-Eh pero si es la feíta-escucho una vez chillona frente a ella, una joven castaña le sonreía con malicia y burla al igual que sus demás amigas quienes se reían de su comentario.

-¿Q-Que quieren?-pregunto tomando un poco de valor mientras les observaba directamente a los ojos, ya no huiría no más.

-¿Uh? Últimamente has estado muy valiente feíta-comento con seriedad mientras le observaba fijamente- ¿Acaso será por Naruto-sama? No me digas que solo porque te "salvo" de aquellos chicos te sientes especial.

-¡Ja! Como si Naruto-sama se fijara en una fea asquerosa como tu-indico una joven del grupo a lo que las demás se reían, al igual que la líder.

-N-No…-susurro un poco deprimida, para después mirarle a los ojos- Yo no… Pienso que soy especial porque Naruto-kun me salvo p-pero… Ya no seré débil ante ustedes seré fuerte-

Escucho risas burlonas a su alrededor seguida de las jóvenes enfrente suyo que se reían con gracia como si hubiese contado un buen chiste, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras sentía las ganas de llorar, pero debía aguantar no podía ser débil no de nuevo.

-Si claro, bueno ¿por qué no volvemos a nuestra rutina de siempre? Yo te pido la tarea "amablemente" y tú como siempre me la das-hablo con una sonrisa arrogante adornándole el rostro mientras extendía su palma hacia ella.

-No-escucho un murmuro de sorpresa de los expectantes que la veían y se sorprendió a si misma al escuchar su respuesta ¿de dónde la saco? De su –recién- adquirido coraje ¿tal vez? Sintió como la empujaban al suelo haciendo que cayese duramente.

-¿Y tu quien te crees para decirnos qué no?-indico con enojo mientras se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente, con el flequillo tapándole la vista se levanto y le dio una fuerte cachetada dejándola impactada. Nuevamente los murmullos se hicieron presente pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza que antes.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Akemi-chan?-inquirió una de las amigas de su agresora, mientras le miraba indignada y enojada al igual que las demás.

-Y-Yo…-murmuro también en shock, no se había dado cuenta cuando su mano había actuado por instinto propio y se acerco a su rostro para abofetearle, nada mas pudo observar como esta caía al suelo con la marca de su mano en su mejilla derecha.

-Se lo merecía-comento una voz extraña mientras se acercaba al grupo de chicas y posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata.

-N-Naruto-sama…-chillo Akemi con horror al verle parado enfrente de ella a lo que se paro con rapidez totalmente avergonzada-¿D-Desde cuando estaba ahí?

-Desde hace un buen rato y pude escuchar todo-dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos y sonreía levemente- Y para que sepan Hinata es mucho mas especial que todas ustedes juntas, y si te vuelves a meter con ella de nuevo, Akemi seré yo quien te abofetee al igual que a las demás-indico con cierta molestia en su voz. Naruto podía ser muy guapo para muchas chicas eso era cierto, pero una amenaza de parte de él no era tomada en juego. Aunque muy en el fondo el sabía que no podría golpear a unas chicas aunque fuesen tan malas como ellas, que mal que su única debilidad eran las chicas.

-S-Si…-susurro mientras inclinaba su cabeza en señal de respeto levemente temblando.

Por su parte aquel rubio solo la miro levemente para después tomar de la muñeca a su compañera y llevarla caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras todos posaban su vista sobre ella.

Ella sin embargo seguía nerviosa y asustada no sabía porque había hecho eso, era la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien y que sus instintos respondían de forma tan rápida. Despertó del trance al sentir a Naruto parar de caminar a lo que su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y su mirada se dirigió a el por inercia, desde que la había salvado no había podido dejar de pensar en él y siempre le observaba a escondidas por los pasillos o en los recesos.

Para muchos podría parecer malo e inclusive agresivo y frívolo, pero el no lo era… El tan simple hecho de ya haberla salvado aquella vez se lo aseguraba pero también la manera en la que se comportaba con los demás. Podía ver en sus ojos como le afectaba levemente el ser rechazado por los demás por miedo, claro que con las chicas aunque lo considerasen atractivo le seguían teniendo miedo por lo tanto nadie se le acercaba; Siempre le veía solo por los recesos parecía no tener ningún amigo y eso le dolía a ella, su dolor –aunque sonara extraño- le dolía a ella.

-Hinata-le llamo la atención el rubio, despertándola a ella de sus pensamientos. Le observo un poco sorprendida al oírle referirse a ella a lo que el sonrió levemente-No te sientas mal, tu solo te defendiste-

-Pero no tuve porque abofetearle…-bajo su mirada con vergüenza, era cierto que se había defendido pero jamás ni por el peor de las cosas hubiese optado por golpearla.

Le iba a responder pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por el sonido de la campana anunciando a sus estudiantes y maestros que era la hora de comenzar las clases. Naruto resoplo entre decepcionado y enojado al verse interrumpido de esa manera.

-Es mejor que vayas a clases o te castigaran-aviso mientras le soltaba de su agarre y le sonreía amablemente a lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asentir levemente.- Adiós-

Lo observo caminar por los pasillos que ahora se encontraban casi vacios, con las manos en los bolsillos observo su muñeca y algo dentro de ella le dolió cuando dejo de tocarla. Meneo levemente su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos tan extraños que comenzaba a tener por ese rubio, y se apresuro a llegar a su clase.

Escucho los gritos de la gente al salir de su salón, todos gritaban eufóricos con total emoción. Con curiosidad siguió los gritos que se escuchaban atreves del pasillo para llegar a una escena que la dejo en shock, su primo Neji estaba peleando con Naruto pero lo que más la tenia preocupada era Naruto, lo peor era que ningun maestro se encontraba a la vista y parecía que esa pelea no se detendría fácilmente, mentalmente se lamento el que los maestros hayan salido temprano.

Observo a su primo con el rostro lleno de golpes y sangrando al igual que Naruto, el rubio trato de darle una patada pero él la esquivo y se la devolvió haciendo que cayese al suelo sangrando. De repente apretó sus libros con fuerza al notar cómo se acercaba a él a golpearlo, algo le decía que si no lo detenía en ese momento algo malo pasaría…

Recordó como cuando eran niños practicaba con su primo artes marciales pero siempre era ganada por este, además que nunca tenia la decisión necesaria para devolverle un golpe en cambio solo aprendió a esquivarlos. De repente vio como su primo levantó su mano dirigiéndose a un lugar específico de su cuerpo.

-_No…-_susurro mientras agrandaba los ojos con sorpresa.

Sus libros se cayeron de sus manos y sin pensarlo corrió con rapidez hacia ellos en medio de todo ese tumulto de gente, todos le vieron sorprendidos al notar que había detenido a nadie más que… Neji Hyuga. Se sorprendió a si misma al verse enfrente de su primo y mucho mas el sostenerle su brazo.

-Hinata-sama-murmuro con sorpresa al notar que había desviado el golpe directo que había enviado hacia Naruto.

La joven reacciono al oír su nombre y con rapidez soltó su agarre, para después voltear hacia el rubio quien la miraba entre sorprendido y aliviado.

-N-Naruto-kun… ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto al rubio quien se encontraba en el suelo y al igual que los demás le veía con sorpresa.

-Hinata-sama por favor no se meta en esta pelea-exclamo su primo con dureza al verle tan cerca de aquel chico problema, ella por su lado se levanto con un poco de dificultad mientras posaba el brazo del rubio sobre su hombro y por primera vez en su vida Neji pudo observar en su prima determinación en su mirada.

-Por cierto Neji, lo que me dijiste hace rato…ni se te ocurra que hare caso, Hinata estará conmigo quieras o no-indico con una enorme sonrisa zorruna a lo que el castaño le miro con aun más odio que antes pero él le sonrió, Hinata sin embargo se encontraba sorprendida –al igual que todos los demás- y totalmente sonrojada ¿Qué acababa de significar aquello?

Le ayudo a caminar tratando de que no sufriera mucho pues seguramente tenía muchos moretones y rezaba porque no tuviese nada roto, aunque tampoco era tan fácil cargar su cuerpo cuando no era exactamente muy fuerte que digamos.

Se sintió aliviada al notar como habían llegado a la enfermería, y pidió porque la enfermera no se hubiese ido temprano. Entro paso por paso y se lamento nuevamente al ver que estaba vacío sin ninguna señal de vida, lo poso en una camilla mientras este se sentaba con dolor. Le dolía tanto verle así…

-Naruto-kun ¿estás bien?-pregunto con angustia al verle escupir sangre, sino hubiese detenido a su primo no sabía que hubiese pasado.

-Estoy bien-sonrió al verle tan preocupada, se metió completamente en la camilla mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre la suave almohada, cerró los ojos y de repente se sintió con tranquilidad. Aunque estuviese todo golpeado y todo amoreteado se sentía bien, podía sentir un sentimiento cálido en su pecho y por muy cursi que sonase se sentía relajado se preguntaba si era por la presencia de aquella chica que había salvado hace varios meses…. Hinata Hyuga. Sus sentimientos eran tan puros que le sorprendían nada comparado con él.

La había observado varias veces estos meses ella era amable y buena con todo el mundo aunque todos le tratasen mal, varias veces tuvo que amenazar a varios chicos para que la dejasen de molestar y todos los días se preguntaba el porqué comenzaba a sentir intereses sobre esa chica.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir una tela levemente mojada sobre su brazo, para después darse cuenta que era Hinata, aquella chica extraña que sin miedo alguno se le había acercado a curar sus heridas.

-¡L-Lo siento! P-Pensé que estabas dormido así que yo…-dijo sin terminar su frase mientras miraba el suelo totalmente sonrojada al tiempo que jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos.

-Está bien, gracias ¿podrías seguir haciendo lo que estabas haciendo antes?-cuestiono con una sonrisa amable a lo que ella se sorprendió levemente para después asentir con una tímida sonrisa.

La observo curarle las heridas con tanto cuidado y determinación en sus ojos, realmente aquella extraña chica como el solía llamarle le interesaba y mucho, quien sabe y hasta la invitaba al baile de graduación que se aproximaba en 2 semanas.

-Eh por cierto Hinata… ¿quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo?-pregunto sin rodeos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que ella sonrió con un sonrojo sin levantar la vista temiendo que el pudiese ver su avergonzado rostro.

-Con mucho gusto…-contesto por primera vez sin tartamudear frente a él, siguió curando sus heridas como si nada pero realmente se encontraba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo totalmente feliz. Tenía una cita para su baile de graduación y con el chico del que estaba ahora totalmente segura se había enamorado.

_**Fin(?)**_

¡Naaah mentira! ¿Pensando que terminaría el fic sin un pequeño "adelanto" del futuro? (: Me dio un poco de tristeza dejarlo así de simple.

* * *

><p>Camino con sus cabellos azulados meciéndose con el viento tal y como si bailasen un vals, levanto la vista para observar aquel enorme edificio a la que había empezado a ir desde hace un par de meses. La universidad.<p>

-¡Hinata-chan!-exclamo una voz chillona muy conocida para ella a lo que volteo con una sonrisa a las 2 chicas que se encontraban frente a ella-Mou Hina-chan siempre llegas muy temprano a clase-

-Eso es porque tú eres una floja cerda-inquirió con burla la otra joven de pelo rosa a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

-Vuelve a decirlo frentona y la pagaras caro-amenazo mientras levantaba un puño con fuerza.

-Y-Ya no peleen…-pidió la joven de ojos perlas en tono suplicante al observar como sus dos mejores amigas iban a hacer uno de sus shows nuevamente. De repente sintió unas manos tomarle de la cintura lo que la tomo de sorpresa y sin evitarlo un grito salió de sus labios.

-No temas no te hare daño… Después de todo soy tu salvador-murmuro una voz varonil a su oído haciéndola sonrojar fuertemente sobre todo a lo que acababa de decir, mientras sus amigas se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa picara.

-Ne mejor te vemos en clase Hinata-chan te ves muy ocupada ¿no es así Ino?-indico Sakura con una sonrisa a lo que la otra asintió cómplice.

-Completamente de acuerdo Sakura-contesto con otra sonrisa.

-Eh Sai-baka y el teme están en la cafetería-comento el rubio al verlas pasar a su lado a lo que ambas se detuvieron con nerviosismo.

-¿Q-Quien pregunto dónde estaba S-Sasuke-kun? ¡Jum!-cuestiono con el rostro sonrojada y levemente tartamudeando.

-C-Cierto… No nos importan esos dos ¡Ja!-le secundo Ino en el mismo modo en el cual ella se encontraba.

-Ino…-susurro su nombre mientras la miraba.

-Sakura…-devolvió su mirada.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería? De repente me dio hambre-exclamo la joven de ojos jade mientras miraba hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Completamente de acuerdo contigo ¡Vamos!-respondió mientras ambas salían corriendo con rapidez hacia la cafetería de la universidad, sin importarles que casi chocaran con todos.

Los dos jóvenes les miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa, esas dos nunca cambiarían y eso era obvio. Naruto apretó su agarre a su cintura mientras posaba su barbilla sobre su hombro.

-N-Naruto-kun…-murmuro con el rostro sonrojado mientras temblaba levemente- L-La gente nos está viendo.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que un chico abrase a la novia más hermosa del mundo?-pregunto haciéndola sonrojar más a lo que sonrió divertido, ella era tan fácil de avergonzar.

-N-No digas mentiras por favor-susurro un poco triste mientras observaba el suelo, el por su lado bufo levemente enojado.

-Hinata… Tú no eres solo hermosa por fuera también hermosa por dentro, tu eres perfecta y por eso eres mi novia, y si alguien alguna vez te dice lo contrario no dudes en decírmelo que tendremos esa persona y yo una buena "charla"-enfatizo en la última palabra mientras bufaba por lo bajo a lo que ella no pudo evitar reírse por lo que acababa de decir-Por cierto comienzo a extrañar tus lentes.

-¿Uh? ¿No eras tú el que me dijo que me los quitase?-indico con una sonrisa a lo que él se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Vale, pero Hina-chan meda tanta nostalgia-confeso mientras suspiraba a lo que ella sonrió nuevamente, a ella también le daba nostalgia.

-¿Naruto-kun?-cuestiono mientras levantaba su vista para encontrarse con la azulada suya.

-¿Si?-pregunto con curiosidad al verle sonreír con tanta emoción.

-T-Te… T-Te…-trato de decir con dificultad puesto que muchas veces su timidez le impedía expresarse bien, pero fue interrumpida por sorpresa por unos brazos que la hicieron quedar frente a frente con él y sin esperar un segundo más la beso con total devoción.

-Yo también te amo-sonrió mientras pegaba su frente con ella a lo que ella se avergonzó notablemente.

-Naruto-kun te amo…-dijo mientras tomaba su rostro y le besaba rápidamente para después salir corriendo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-Eh… ¿Pero qué…?-pasaron unos segundos para darse cuenta que su novia le había robado un beso _nuevamente _y había saliendo huyendo, algunas cosas no cambiaban tal y como esa vez en su baile de graduación.- ¡Espera Hinata-chan!

**_Fin_**

* * *

><p>Bueno… Ahora este si es el ultimo capitulo, originalmente era nada mas de un capitulo pero al ver que muchos querían continuación decidir hacerla, lamento mucho la tardanza me fui de viaje xD Y además tengo en mente otros proyectos más largos que espero pueda publicar pronto :D Espero que les allá gustado hizo lo mejor que pude, realmente no me imaginaba que iba a terminar siendo un two-shot pero bueno...<p>

Gracias por leer! (:


End file.
